Chicken Dance
by Genetic Pie
Summary: Aeryn reaches the Breakaway Colonies once more, and a patient Counselor Tyno requests for advice. J/A
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Chicken Dance - Chapter One  
  
**Author:** Liz W. (Genetic Lemon - tonightslegacy@aol.com)  
  
**Rate:** PG-13, just because of the content and the subject matter. It's a little mature . . . might bore the kiddies.  
  
**Summary:** Aeryn has separated from the rest of the crew as is living as a nomad, of sorts. The Breakaway Colonies is just one of many societies she's visited in the past few weeks she's left Moya. Counselor Tyno, hearing of her return, seeks some personal guidance -- Aeryn is forced to reflect on her past to aid him in his endeavors.  
  
**Spoilers:** Look at the Princess and all episodes previous, just to be cautious.  
  
**Disclaimer:** FarScape belongs entirely to Rockne, Rick, Jim, SFC, and all those other people working behind the scenes on FarScape. I don't own any of it. The beginning excerpt has been transcribed from a previous episode, it is not of my own creation, though I did the actually writing out of the descriptions, etc. Whatever starts after Present Day is mine -- the flashbacks belong to the writers.  
  
**Feedback:** Eh, sure. I actually intended for this to be on a message board for a post of my character's, but I thought it turned out a lot better than I thought it would. Not exactly my best, but you're welcome to criticize.  
  
**Ship:** John and Aeryn  
  
  
"No--No . . ." **_Slam_**. The button was pushed and the canvas was unlatched with a violent hiss, "I will not be a slave to your hormones." She leapt from the cockpit of the space module striding hastily away from the stunned Commander.  
  
"**My hormones?!** Hey, hey! I was lips, _you_ were tongue!" John followed suit, walking after her with just as much haste, but managing to catch her by the arm by a firm outreach of his hand. Pulling her aside he pinned her against the wall of the Leviathan, somehow managing to keep his hold -- frustration tended to increase his aggression.  
  
"Why did you do that to your hair . . .?"  
  
Face contorting into one of unwilling surrender, she answered in a quieted voice, attempting to keep her gaze focused upon his demanding stare, "To see if you'd noticed."  
  
Almost immediately he gave his typical human retort, "Standing at attention."  
  
"Well, I'll let Zhaan know that you find her oils pleasing." She feigned an escape, turning for the exit.  
  
He held tightly, if only momentarily, "It's you I find pleasing . . ."  
  
She couldn't take it . . . pushing him aside, she walked into the corridor, disappearing around a corner.  
  
**Present Day**  
  
Gazing out the front view screen of her Prowler, Aeryn waited. Waited for what? Her courage, mostly; she wanted enough of it to get her through the landing procedures, at least.  
  
The blue-white planet was familiar to her. The swirling atmosphere bustling with billions of life forms below, nearly all of them Sebacean. Sebacean outlaws -- the neutral sector of the Uncharted Territories. The Breakaway Colonies.  
  
She had been faced by the usual threats of the planet's defense systems, but had passed the tests with flying colors. She had been recognized, which she took as a good thing, and was allowed to enter the vector under careful scrutiny.  
  
Guiding the vessel out of its slow approach orbit, she began initial landing procedures, having still a distance until she reached her final destination. One large step -- she wondered how she would be accepted.  
  



	2. Broken Candle

**Title:** Chicken Dance - Chapter Two  
  
**Author:** Liz W. (Genetic Lemon - tonightslegacy@aol.com)  
  
**Rate:** PG-13, just because of the content and the subject matter. It's a little mature . . . might bore the kiddies.  
  
**Summary:** Aeryn has separated from the rest of the crew as is living as a nomad, of sorts. The Breakaway Colonies is just one of many societies she's visited in the past few weeks she's left Moya. Counselor Tyno, hearing of her return, seeks some personal guidance -- Aeryn is forced to reflect on her past to aid him in his endeavors.  
  
**Spoilers:** Look at the Princess and all episodes previous, just to be cautious.  
  
**Disclaimer:** FarScape belongs entirely to Rockne, Rick, Jim, SFC, and all those other people working behind the scenes on FarScape. I don't own any of it. The beginning excerpt has been transcribed from a previous episode, it is not of my own creation, though I did the actually writing out of the descriptions, etc. Whatever starts after Present Day is mine -- the flashbacks belong to the writers.  
  
**Feedback:** Eh, sure. I actually intended for this to be on a message board for a post of my character's, but I thought it turned out a lot better than I thought it would. Not exactly my best, but you're welcome to criticize.  
  
**Ship:** John and Aeryn  
  
  
The planet was beautiful, the people were beautiful, the food was good, thedrink was excellent . . . what was keeping her from enjoying her time spent on this Paradise Island? However many urgings had been placed upon her, she kept well away from the white robes the Sebaceans traditionally wore in their culture; her bleak garmentsof black and grey would be worn with much satisfaction.  
  
Yes, she did want to be there; no, she was not there to enjoy herself. The entire purpose of the voyage was to, on a lower scale, refuel her Prowler and get itchecked up by the planet's mechanics. Primary purpose was to seek a hideout, and to find out exactly where the others were at that moment. It was an understatement to say that she was out of touch.  
  
"Aeryn Sun."  
  
She lifted her gaze from staring at her muddled clothing strewn across her bed to focus it upon the gentleman standing at the doorway.  
  
"Counselor Tyno." A pause was taken before she continued, "I'd like to . . . thank you. And the Empress. But my time here will be short . . . You needn't trouble yourselves for any other accommodations."  
  
The eloquently dressed man, stepped forward at her acknowledgement, watching as she went back to her duty of organizing her belongings, "We're glad that you find your accommodations . . . pleasing. However that is not why I've come to speak with you."  
  
Shirts in hand she walked to the small shelf sitting at the end of her bed, all the while inquiring, "Is that so? Then why've you come here?" She straightened, placing her hands upon her hips in an impatient manner, thinking she had better things to do than to speak with a flaky Counselorman.  
  
Unphased by whatever gestures the former Peacekeeper might've enacted, he obliged with an answer, "Concerning your relationship with John Crichton."  
  
"What relationship? . . . Hold on, you want to talk to me about my relationship with Princess Katralla's husband . . . ?"  
  
"This isn't a matter of marriage, Miss Sun. I wish to ask you personal questions regarding John Crichton's relations with _you_."  
  
He was asking for advice, apparently -- this was something that had never happened to her. Obviously he saw something the rest of the universe didn't, including her. She had to hesitate, it was the only reaction she was capable of, "My-- . . . You want me to give you personal advice?"  
  
"Yes." Was the polite reply given from the patient Counselor as he awaited her acceptance.  
  
A deep breath was taken in and released, as she gestured towards the end of her bed, "All right, fine . . . ask away." She found her seat to be the shelf sitting at the foot of her mattress. She had a feeling this would take a while.  
  



	3. Don't 'click' me.

**Title: **Chicken Dance - Chapter Three  
  
**Author:** Liz W. (Genetic Lemon - tonightslegacy@aol.com)  
  
**Rate: **PG-13, just because of the content and the subject matter. It's a little mature, with minor language.  
  
**Summary: **Aeryn has separated from the rest of the crew and is living as a nomad, of sorts. The Breakaway Colonies is just one of many societies she's visited in the past few weeks she's left Moya. Counselor Tyno, hearing of her return, seeks some personal guidance -- Aeryn is forced to reflect on her past to aid him in his endeavors.   
  
**Spoilers: **Look at the Princess and all episodes previous, just to be cautious, as well as Season Three/Four spoilers.   
  
**Disclaimer: **FarScape belongs entirely to Rockne, Rick, Jim, SFC, and all those other people working behind the scenes on FarScape. I don't own any of it. The beginning excerpt has been transcribed from a previous episode, it is not of my own creation, though I did the actually writing out of the descriptions, etc. Whatever starts after Present Day is mine -- the flashbacks belong to the writers.  
  
**Feedback: **Eh, sure. I actually intended for this to be on a message board for a post of my character's, but I thought it turned out a lot better than I thought it would. Not exactly my best, but you're welcome to criticize.  
  
**Ship:** John and Aeryn  
  
**Note:** I should probably mention this is my first true fanfic . . . The first couple chapters were short because they weren't intended to be in a fanfic. The chapters will start to get longer as the story progresses.  
  
  


* * *

The silence between them was much more awkward than the Counselor had intended. Perhaps now would've been a good time for him to speak -- to ask his questions. In his smooth tone he began his interview of the former Peacekeeper, "Your travels together have become quite infamous, even in places beyond the Uncharted Territories."   
  
Beyond the Uncharted Territories? There was something beyond this complete mass of nothingness? Disengaging herself from her own thoughts she waited for Tyno to continue as his voice broke through the haze drifting about in her mind.  
  
". . . do you manage to remain so close?"  
  
Collecting the proper words to describe the so-called 'closeness', Aeryn took her time to answer, "The truth of the matter is, is that we haven't remained as close as people perceive. In fact, we've been separated complete lifetimes . . . twice. I remember the first cycle that I met him -- Admittedly, I was attracted. Whether it was lust or love, I wouldn't be able to tell you now . . ."  
  
**Three cycles ago **   
  
This felt good. The weight of components leaning against her shoulders. The strain of her muscles with every step she took down that corridor. This was the life of a Peacekeeper grunt . . . the hard life. Striding onto the darkened command of the Zelbinion, she called out to John and Gilina who were working on the defense system, "I've set up four of the components --" She glanced towards the console adjacent to the pile of leftover components, pursing her lips at the sight of the pair . . . engaged in an intimate embrace, "--in the maintenance bay." Walking over to another container, she lifted it above her shoulders and rested it neatly upon the crook of her collar. Turning to head down the corridor once more, she added, "Sorry for interrupting."  
  
Her lips . . . were so sweet. Wait -- footsteps? Heavy footsteps. Footsteps belonging to a very angry woman wearing combat boots. The kiss was immediately broken as John snapped his attention towards the departing back of Miss Aeryn Sun, "Hang on, Aeryn!" Pushing himself to his feet, he walked after her as quickly as he could manage, "Aeryn. Aeryn, would you wait? What the heck's the matter with you?"  
  
A dissatisfied grunt was given as she hefted the container more securely upon her shoulders, "I'm sure you can see how heavy these things are . . . There's at least another ten in there. Do not come down this corridor without one."  
  
She knew plain and well that he wouldn't be able to carry one of those containers a total of 2 metras without falling flat out onto his ass, "Would you stop? Look! Hey . . . what happened back there was--"  
  
"None of my business." The guy had some nerve trying to explain anything to her. It wasn't her business; it was his kiss, his opportunity, his hormones.  
  
"Yes, it was." He paused before continuing, "You and I are shipmates. What I'm trying to say is, haven't you ever just 'clicked' with a guy?"  
  
He must've gone insane -- worked too hard in the command center. Yes, that must've been it, "What? Clicked?"  
  
"Yeah, found a guy attractive?"  
  
"Yes, but I didn't let it -- In the beginning I found you . . . interesting." And a hole would promptly open beneath her feet and suck her into the depths of space. Unfortunately, she had no such luck. She was still there, and so was Crichton.  
  
He was flattered, really. Aeryn Sun? Attracted to Primus Dorkus? "Me?" Oh, yeah, that was real slick.  
  
"Yes, but only for a moment." A quick recovery was very much needed, and she would play off what had just happened as cooly as possible.  
  
"Good. That's, uh, good. You know, it's good to be on, uh . . . even terms."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Sometimes it's a good idea to clear the air."  
  
After a beat the two turned from each other and started down towards the opposite ends of the corridor. Under her breath, Aeryn muttered, "Very clear air."  
  
** Present Day**  
  
How completely embarrassing. Nevertheless, Aeryn remained undaunted, a look of encouragement given towards the Counselor as he reconsidered the story that was just retold.  
  
"So you knew . . . ? You knew that you were attracted to him the first time you met? And you did nothing about this?"  
  
"It wasn't so much that I didn't do anything. I was afraid. Brilliant men are never attracted to military grunts like myself. I hadn't yet learned the proper etiquette of life. I would've been surprised if any man were attracted to me before I met Zhaan."  
  
"Oh, yes . . . The Delvian?"  
  
"She was much more than a Delvian, Counselor . . . She saved all of our lives by sacrificing her own. She taught us that living was more important than anything else, and that love, above all, would overcome the evils of the universe."  
  
Tyno glanced towards the floor for a moment before inquiring, "Tell me, what did the Pa'u teach you of love, Miss Sun?"  
  
She was more than happy to answer this; for some reason she was not annoyed by this question, "That love was more than just between a man and a woman. That love was capable of surrounding all living creatures, and that it was the answer to all our problems. Without love, people would die, both physically and spiritually. By learning to love, a person will have nothing to fear."  
  
A silence befell upon the two once more, but this time it was well-expected and comfortable, "It seems as though the Pa'u taught you much."  
  
"She did. There was a great sadness among our crew when she passed."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. Please, go on . . . You said there were many difficulties at the beginning?"  
  
"Like all couples we fought and argued, but this was a little different as neither of us knew that we loved each other. It was just a guessing game for the both of us. Should we wait for the other person to do something, or should we just let this go? Is it worth compromising the betterment of the crew by caring more for each other than we do for them?" She took a breath before adding, "But what we didn't realize was that this was more than worth it, and that we loved each other just as much as we loved everyone on Moya. We had been through so much together. The bond was there, and it could not be broken." 


End file.
